How Little We Know
by JustAnotherForgottenSecret
Summary: Alessa was just someone getting by in the streets of Rome. Until her past pulls her into something bigger than herself. Something she never expected.  OCxEzio Auditore. Rated T for language, violence, and sexual themes. Set During the Brotherhood storyline.
1. The Begnning

**Hey, you guys! It's JustAForgottenSecret here! Yep... another story... but it's Assassin's Creed now. ;) Anyways, sorry that the first chapter is so short. Only about 2,000-2,500 words... But first chapters for me are always the hardest to do. Longer chapters for sure later on... but for now, you'll have to settle for this.(:**

**I've also had thought bunnies swarm my head (haha, get it? Bunnies? And it's close to Easter? Bun...nies? Oh nevermind) and force me to write down THIS DAMN STORY. **

**OCxEzio paring that takes place in Brotherhood. I've noticed that pretty much all Ezio parings are in the second game... so I just thought "hey, why not?" and placed my own person throughout the Brotherhood storyline. Hope you guys enjoy it I love you all. (:**

**Disclaimer; Well my lovlies, it's time for me to admit something... I do not own _Assassin's Creed_. Even though I really wish I did... If I did... let's just say I'd own a lot of shirtless eyecandy slaves... what. _ ANYWAYS. I only own Alessa and any other OC's that appear. You may borrow Alessa... but no stealing. SHE'S MINE! (:**

**I'll try and update every week or two weeks, but I guess it really just depends if I get any reviews or not.**

* * *

><p>I kept my face down, staring at the uneven pavement of stone and bricks that lined the roads, kicking any loose rocks. I reach for my coin purse, pulling in free from my side. I peered in to find nothing left, just dust. Sighing, I looked up for the nearest merchant cart. As if on cue, shouts from a man behind a stand trying to draw in customers filled my ears. I quickly turned where the sound was coming from, and noticed his stall was vacant, save for the two women he was currently bargaining with. I took the opportunity and stalked my way closer to his stand. I loomed over the counter, examining his wears. He noticed me and gave me a nod, signaling he'll attend to me in a minute. I quickly scanned over his items and locked eyes with a very well-crafted pair of boots.<p>

_Those could bring in a pretty florin or two,_ I thought happily.

My eyes drifted back to the merchant and his customer, who were deeply in conversation. I looked around; the second woman was nowhere to be found. Shrugging, I brought my eyes back to the boots. As quiet as I could, I reach over to the boots, grasping my hand around the top of it, and snatched it back to me, hiding it beneath my hooded robes. I turned around quickly, and pushed my way through the crowds, blending in as best I could.

"My boots!" An absolutely livid man behind me shouted, "Guards! Guards!" I snickered and chanced a glance behind me. Much to my horror, the merchant was staring straight at me with his finger raised in my direction yelling, "There she is! There's the thief! Get her!"

I clutched the boots tighter and pushed the unfortunate people in front of me off to the side, dashing through them like a bat out of hell. I turned down several dark alleys, hoping to lose my pursuers, but had no luck. I turned another right and ended up back into a merchant's square. I stopped momentarily and looked around frantically for a blacksmith selling his wears, and smiled as said merchant came into my view. I took long, even strides in his direction, as not to raise any suspicions, and tapped my foot impatiently standing behind a man currently observing a sword. I took quick glances behind me every few minutes, keeping an eye out for guards. The man finally decided the sword wasn't worth as much as the merchant was offering, and dropped the weapon, huffing in irritation while stalking away.

I took his place within seconds and picked up the sword he threw on the counter. It was a fine sword; a gleaming silver blade curved and what looked like to be made out of steel, and the handle was intricate with black and gold designs on it.

"Nine hundred and fifty florins and it's yours," the cocky merchant stated matter-of-factly.

"Have any knives, too?" I quickly questioned, seeing the guards searching the crowd for my face. He turned around and bent over, rummaging in a crate nearby. "Five will do just fine."

"There she is!" One of the guards practically screamed.

I cursed underneath my breath just about the same time the merchant dropped the knives on the counter. The sounds of armor rubbing against itself reach my ears once more as the guards charged my way. I quickly grasped one of the knives laid on the counter and twisted my body around, hurling the knife at the closest guard. The knife embedded itself in the unprotected face of the guard, killing him instantly. Screams echoed in the square as the body of the man before me fell and bounced off the hard pavement. Even the guards slowed down for a moment or two, in awe at the fallen man that lay at their feet. Then, all at once, men and women alike scrambled away from the scene, trampling over fallen people. I snatched the rest of the knives off of the counter and stuck them in my belt, then took off running down the nearest flight of stairs, sword still in hand.

I kept running, jumping over fences and low walls, keeping my composure calm. The sound of screaming women and feet hitting pavement was all that was heard throughout my escaping. I turned another corner, and almost ran face-first into a wall. I backed up a few steps, only to see a flat, useless wall block my path. I spun around just in time to see the guards round the corner.

"We have you surrounded, there's no escape now." One of them chuckled darkly.

I frantically searched the alley for an escape, but found none. Cursing under my breath once more, I drew out my stolen sword and held it up in a defensive stance. One of the three men charged at me, raising his sword high in the air as the other two stood watching. I swiftly brought my own sword up to deflect his attack. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed in the alley, leaving a loud ringing sound in my ears. My aggressor pushed down with his weapon, and I pushed back. I was slowly losing this battle. I ducked out from the mono-eh-mono fight and rolled between his legs. Before he had time to act, I quickly brought up my sword and slipped it between a kink in his armor right where his spine would be. He fell with an agonizing scream. I spun around to see the other two men staring at me.

My eyes couldn't focus on them, but what was behind them, meters away. A tower loomed over all of the other buildings, _A Borgia tower, _I mentally hissed in my head.

I brought my eyes back to the guards, and one started to charge me but was cut off by a deafening explosion somewhere behind them. He stopped, mid-run, and turned around. I brought my eyes back up to the Borgia tower, which was going up into flames, the flags on the sides burning faster than anyone could blink. I took this moment and dashed by the guards, who were still in shock. Pushing my way through the familiar streets of Rome, I sheathed my sword between my belt where my knives currently rest.

Shouts of aggravated men made me chance a glace behind me, only to see that three more men had joined my original two. I looked forward again and ran faster, knocking any unfortunate person to cross my path. I grasped one knife in each hand and ran towards a wall. The wall luckily had a flower cart in front of it, a great way to slow the guards down _and _propel myself upwards. Jumping up of the side of the cart, I pushed myself off of it and stabbed the knife I had in my hand into the wall. I chanced a glance behind me, seeing the guards rounding the corner sent me back into a frenzy to get up the wall. I stabbed the knives into the wall, scaling it quicker than I could've imagined I could. The moment I got to the corner of the building, an arrow stuck itself into the spot of wall right beside my head. I stared at it wide eyed for a moment and scrambled on the top of the building. I stood up, and once more, darted across the side of the building. The sound of clapping and cheering nobles made me scowl.

_To them, this is all just a big feat. A stunt_. I thought angrily_, they don't understand that it's life or _death for me.

I peered over the edge of the building, and sure enough, large crowds of elegantly dressed nobles crowded the streets whistling, clapping, and cheering. Looking down the street, behind me, the same five guards were found chasing me. I lept off the building and down into a flower cart, immediately jumping out afterward. I kept running down the street and into another alley, turning many corners, still hearing the heavy footsteps of the guards behind me. I stopped and mentally cursed myself.

_I really need to stop running into alleys…._

Another dead end greeted me. I turned around to find the three more guards had joined the original five, and made a sort of semi-circle around me. I drew my sword with one hand, and two of my knives in the other. I waited for the first attack. My breath caught when I realized this would probably be the end. Slowly, I started letting out breaths.

One breath;

No one moved.

Another breath;

Silence.

A third breath;

The first move was made.

The guard farthest from me, behind the mob, charged forward with his sword raised. I side-stepped him and brought my own sword to the back of his knees, making him fall forward in agony while I tossed one of the knives in my hand to one of the men in the crowed, which stuck itself in his neck.

_Two down, six to go._

That's when hell broke loose. All six of the men charged me at once, I barley deflected the first one's attack when another sword came down opposite of me. Tossing my last knife I had at a guard, I kicked another in the groin who was advancing on me. I took a quick glance around at how many were left.

_Five._

Apparently, my knife throw had been a successful one. Three men laid dead around the "circle". The other men sparing no time to come at me again. Two of them had their swords raised while the others held large, swinging axes. I grasped one's wrist and stabbed at the other. Rolling out from underneath them, I narrowly dogged an arrow that had lodged itself into the wall right where I was standing. I stood once again and started backing up slowly as they charged me. The ax men came at me next. I stood frozen for a moment. They were so _big! _Their armor was bulky and the axes were the biggest I had ever laid eyes on. One of their axes swung at my sword and knocked it clear out of my hand. Skittering across the hard stone floor, it came to a rest by one of the sword-carrying guards feet. The guard looked at the sword, then me, and smirked as he kept a protective foot placed on it. I glared at him and brought my attention back to the ax-wielding super men. I frantically reached for one of my knives in my belt….. only to find there were none.

_Well… shit._

I jumped backwards as an ax landed right where I was standing only moments before. I lost my balance and fell, right in front of the other axman, who brought his ax into the ground. I rolled out of the way just a moment to late. The ax caught my arm as I was rolling and left a nasty gash the width of my whole arm in place. I cried out at the pain. Standing up as fast as I could, I backed up even farther away from the guards. One of the sword guards charged at me, and I grabbed his wrist and wrenched the sword from his grasp, not before he swung it down and cut my leg, of course. I hissed through clenched teeth and drove the sword through the guard's back, kicking him off once he was dead. My sleeve and arm was drenched in my blood, and the blood of the guards.

_Four more; two axmen, an archer, and a swordsman. _

One of the axmen caught me off guard and struck me in the leg, sending me tumbling to the ground. Hitting my head heard on the cold stone pavement, I nearly screamed from my wounds, my vision becoming blurry from all of the pain. My sword fell out of my hands once again sometime during the fall, rendering me weaponless. I looked up into the sky in a daze, but quickly leaned myself up on my elbows. The two axmen had parted, and let the man with the sword between them, in front of me. After whispering something incoherent to the others, the axmen walked over to my wrists and stepped on them. Strangely enough though, not putting all their weight on me.

The man with the sword then leaned over me and cooed, "Such a shame that it ends like this. You are – _were_ – a pretty girl." He traced the point of his sword over my stomach while he talked. "Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't have her skin marred with the look of death, should they?" He pushed the sword deeper in my stomach, cutting thin lines. I gasped from the sudden pain, my limbs burning from the rest of my injuries.

The archer that stood behind the swordsmen fell down, gurgling with a small dagger protruding from his throat. The man with the sword, _the captain, I'm guessing, _turned around suddenly and inspected the man. Moments later he too, fell forward with another dagger, very similar like the one in the other man's neck, imbedded into his back. He axmen stepped off my wrists and I sat up slowly. The clashing of swords behind me, drawing my attention. A man in white robes, with his hood drawn, was fighting against the other two men. I looked around for my sword and found it a good length away. I crawled over to it and grasped the hilt of it, standing up. I made my way slowly to the axmen or axman, now. One lay dead. Knocking off his helmet I drew the sword up and plunged it into his neck killing him instantly. My legs felt weak, my body burned from exhaustion, my vision was blurry and unclear, and I'm sure my head has a nasty bump on the back of it.

I closed my eyes, _So this is how I die…_

My knees buckled and I fell on the ground. The man let out a gasp and knelt in front of me, shaking me vigorously. My eyes opened a little, but everything was blurry, too blurry to make out anything. They fluttered closed again and breathing became harder. I barley remembered the feeling of being lifted into the air when exhaustion took over me and blackness was all that remained.

* * *

><p><strong>I APOLOGIZE ONCE MORE FOR THE SHORTNESS.<strong>

**I hate how short it is... honestly. It sickens me. But me being that lazy ass I am, I'm not gonna delete it, write more about it, then post it again... Plus... it's at a good ending point.(;**

**Alessa: "She is very lazy. She didn't even conjure up a middle or last name for me!"**

**Me: "Shut up! You're supposed to be unconscious right now!"**

**Ezio: *winks* "And in my arms."**

**Alessa/Me: *facepalms***

**Me: "Ezio... Just... just shut up." *sighs* "Read and Review, please guys(: Just a click away from longer chapters and more reveales about Alessa's past."(:**

**Alessa: "So you're just going to broadcast my secrets?"**

**Me: "It's gonna happen sooner or later."(;**

**Ezio: *whispers* "Also, more reviewing means more me." *winks***

**Me: "EZIO!"**

**Desmond: "COOKIES!" :D**

**Me: *sighs and facepalm* "I am surrounded by idiots."**


	2. Start Of A New Life

**Whoa my god. Has it seriously been _that long _since I last updated? Shit. I'm so sorry guys. D:** **Some personal shit started happening between my grandparents and my parents, so I've been busy with that, plus a bunch of other crap I got caught up in... **

**Alessa: You mean gaming?**

**SHUT UP. She... uh... she has no idea what she's talking about. SHE'S DELUSIONAL. (I'm pretty sure that isn't spelt right. WHATEVER.) **

**SO ANYWAYS, GUYS. I'm baaaaack, and now that stuff has been sorted out, you can bet your butts I'll be updating on a normal-ish schedule.(: _Mio Dio_, my mind has been swirling with ideas for this story, it hurts. _ I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes you may catch, but lets just over look those, yes? :D **

**But anyways, still love you my little minions. **Brofist****

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, seriously? Do I even sound like the sort of person to own Assassin's Creed? No. No I don't. That belongs to UBISOFT those genius bastards. But maybe they could share-**

**UBISOFT: No. **

**DAMMIT. Well, it was worth a try... Pricks. **

**UBISOFT: We have assassin's... don't make us send them to kill you.**

**THINK OF THE READERS! HOW WOULD THEY REACT? You... you guys would be heart-broken, right? **Silence** R-Right? **Cricket Sounds** DAMMIT GUYS, I THOUGHT YOU HAD MY BACK. **Looks back at UBISOFT** Eh-heh-heh... erm... I don't own Assassin's Creed, or any of it's many sexy men... only Alessa...**

**WHOA! I ALMOST FORGOT! Thank you so much for the follows/review/favorites! They mean so much. :D **

**Favorites: AutumnsFall, diana22ac, LongForgottenRoses, and Skull-sama.**

** Followers: CL 9 3 11 0 9 5, diana22ac, Falcon's Hyperdrive, lilalover, LNMHYLIAN, LongForgottenRoses, UchihaAkia, and Zafrina.**

**And to my one reviewer, AutumnsFall: Why thank you, friend. :D I do my best to try and keep it free of bad grammar and misspellings, but some stuff'll slip through. xD Virtual cookies for being the first reviewer!(: **fanfare** "A wild plate of cookies appear! Plate of Cookies use smell of yumminess! It's SUPER EFFECTIVE."**

**Now that that's all taken care of- ONTO THE STORY.**

* * *

><p>When I awoke again, I was in a bed... not my own. Someone else's, with a quilt thrown over me. My head was throbbing. I sat up slowly, pushing myself up on my elbows. The room I was in had tan, brick walls, with a white stone floor. Beds lined the walls, and a medical table complete with a figure sitting at the far end of the room.<p>

_I must be in some kind of doctor's room or something. _I thought, _But the real question; where am I?_

I looked out a nearby window, only for it to be blurred by the heavy downpour of rain assaulting Rome. I looked down at myself, I had been bandaged around my arms and legs, where my wounds were. A faint numbness where they are. I started to message my temples, only to find a bandage had been wrapped there as well. but other than the wraps, my old clothes where still on me, if not even more torn then they originally had been. Well... everything besides my cloak. That laid folded up beside the bed on a nearby table. Slowly, I threw the quilt off my body, and tossed my feet over the side of the bed. Hesitantly, I stood up, trying not to stand too fast. The sound of footsteps walking my way greeted me next.

"I see you're awake." A voice called. I turned my head to see that it was the person's voice. But... he didn't look like a normal doctor you would find on the streets. This one was female, and had curly blonde hair that went down to the small of her back. Her eyes were a greenish-brown mixture, along with full lips and a petite body. She only came up to about my shoulder, she was very short. But she was very pretty, most definitely. She was dressed in the traditional doctor's garb, though – minus the head ware.

I swallowed, "Y-yes... I am." I took a deep breath, "Where... where am I? How long was I out?" A sharp pain suddenly burst through my head, and I gritted my teeth together.

She chuckled, "Here, I have something for your head. Follow me,". I numbly nodded and followed her to her desk that was full of colorful looking liquids in bottles, stacked with quills, ink wells, and papers alike. She handed me a vial full of a dark red substance, "Here, take this. I could not give it to you while you were sleeping." I took the bottle and uncorked it. I brought it up to my nose and cringed at the smell. The doctor giggled some, "It tastes better then it smells, trust me. And to answer your question; about two days."

I chugged the medicine down, she was right, it was better than it smelled... But not by much. Once I finished the bottle, I handed it back to her and found my voice once again, "How did I get here?"

"Ezio brought you in. Said you were injured in battle, that you needed medical attention." She looked at my bandaged arms, legs, and head, and her voice suddenly lowered, "Those were some pretty bad cuts you had there. And a pretty little head wound... I'm not going to ask how or why you obtained those wounds... we all have our reasons as to why we're here." She then thrust out her hand, "I'm Zita, by the way. And if you haven't guessed, I'm the doctor around here. "

I clasped her firm hand with my shaky one, "Alessa."

"Well Alessa," She suddenly said with new emphasis, "I'm sure you'll want to freshen up a bit, yes?" I nodded, "Follow me. I'll replace your bandages once you're done."

She opened the door, and I gasped. The room was _huge_! lights hung on the walls, along with flags which held some kind of symbol on them. they looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place from where. One corner of the room had a bookshelf filled with books, chairs placed in front of it, and a rug decorating the floor. On the opposite side, a desk with vast amounts of papers littered the area. Zita nudged my arm, and I focused back at the task on hand.

"Does anyone else live here? Work here?" I asked. The place seemed vacant.

She only chuckled again, "Oh yes. But they're all... out... and won't be back for a bit."

I nodded mutely. "Isn't it rather…. Odd, that you're a doctor? I mean, females aren't usually anything besides obedient housewives." I pondered aloud.

She turned to look at me over her shoulder, a sad look suddenly taking over her features. She looked forward as soon as we turned a corner. Her voice dropped low, "Yes well, my mother wanted me to be something better than the stereotypical woman in _Roma_." Before I could say anything else, she suddenly stopped in front of a large wooden door, and held out a hand, "Here you are. The tub has already been filled with warm, if not hot, water. There are clothes, towels, and soaps already provided for you. When you are done, come see me. I will be in the medical room – where you woke in – when you are finished. I will show you to your room-"

"Hold on, I won't be staying. I-I can't." I quickly butted in.

"Ezio wished to speak with you once you awoke. You'll need a comfortable place to wait. He's sometimes gone for hours, if not days, at a time." She finished.

We had a mini-stare off for a few moments. I sighed heavily, "Very well then."

I turned and pushed open the door, and walked in. The washroom was a moderate size; with red brick walls, white tiles, a window with the curtains tightly drawn closed he same color as the walls. On the curtains was the same symbol that was on the flags outside, painted in black. Underneath the window was a large tub with steaming water, and on a small table next to the tub was an assortment of soaps, all a variety of colors and sizes. Next to the table, was a pile of clothes neatly folded up and stacked.

I quickly stripped off my clothing, and threw them in a pile on the floor next to the tub. I unclasped my mother's pendant from around my neck and gently laid it by the soaps. I dipped one toe in the water, and quickly submerged my whole body into the steaming hot water. My wounds burned when they touched the water, and I sucked in air through clenched teeth. I lowered myself in until only my eyes stuck above the water, my black hair fanning around my head. I sat back up, and leaned back against the side of the tub, sighing in contentment. _It's been too long since I had a bath like this. _I thought dreamily. I looked at my leg and arm, where my two worst injuries were, to see that they were not completely healed. Both were sore, terribly so, but better looking. I carefully prodded the back of my head where it slammed against the hard pavement, and felt a large lump on the tender area. I sighed once more and placed my arms back on the side of the tub.

_I wonder who Ezio is… and why and what he wishes to speak with me about. I mean, I guess I owe this guy my life… considering he saved my sorry ass. _

I closed my eyes and slowly leaned into the water once more, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When I awoke again, the water was ice cold. I quickly scrubbed myself clean with the various soaps, and jumped out. Unplugging the tub, I quickly dried myself off with one of the towels given to me. I slipped into the clothes given to me, which happened to be a pair of baggy pants, and a slightly too big, low cut, T-shirt. I snapped my pendant back around my neck and threw my hair behind my head.<p>

I slipped out of the door, briskly walked down the hall, where I came from moments, maybe hours, ago. I kept going down the hall until I walked into the large room where all the flags were in. But unlike before, there were three or four people, all in white robes, conversing in pairs of twos on either side of the room. They all immediately stopped talking and looked at me. I awkwardly stood there, then fast-walked past them and into the medical room, where I found Zita hovering over a figure on the bed. I quickly walked down to where she was and put on hand on her shoulder.

She threw a hand over her heart, and jumped, "Sweet mother of god!" She turned around and glared at me, "I didn't even hear you come in!"

I looked at the ground and sheepishly grinned, "Yeah, sorry."

She looked me over for a minute, "I must replace your bandages. Come." She walked towards the direction of her desk and pulled out a roll of white bandages. She motioned for me to sit in her chair, to which I complied. While she wrapped them, she spoke, "Ezio still has not returned, so I guess you can go wander around our little "house" If you wish." She leaned up and walked back over to the man on the bed, "But now if you'll excuse me… I must tend to my patient." She then gestured with a hand to the man sitting on the bed holding his arm, his eyes darting between the doctor and I.

I slipped through the door, and instead of turning like I had to before, I went straight, into another room directly across the way. The people in robes where gone, leaving the place with an odd empty feeling once more. Once I stepped through the archway, my mouth fell open at the rows and rows of bookshelves that lined the walls. I made my way towards one of them; books of every size, shape, color, and thickness completely filled the bookshelf. Books that had to be laid on top of other books could be sporadically seen. On the far end of the room sat a desk with a torch hanging over it. Taking long strides, a found myself peering over the chair, only to find that nothing was laid on it.

Suddenly becoming bored with the room, I walked out and went into another room right beside it. The next room had several tables pushed against a wall, all having a weapon rack sitting on top of them. Every weapon rack was either completely, or almost, filled with various weapons. From maces, and hammers, to crossbows, and swords and daggers. Centered in the room was a blood red rug, lined with black and gold swirls to make the same symbol seen throughout the building. I strayed closer to one of the weapon racks containing daggers. Examining one in particular, I picked it up, and turned it over several times in my hand. It had a wickedly sharp steel blade, that wasn't like a normal blade; It wasn't straight and to a point, it was at a bit of a curve, with random sharp points protruding forward.

"Must be hard to find a proper sheath for this," I thought aloud.

"Yes, it is." A male voice interrupted behind me. I gasped and dropped the weapon, turning around. In the archway stood a man dressed in white robes with a black cape thrown over his shoulder. He had a thick leather belt holding all sizes of knives, a sword in a sheath strapped onto his side, metal greaves that concealed a large portion of his wrists, and a hood drawn over his face, only allowing me to get a glimpse of his lips. Which were full and surrounded by stubble, all blemished by what looked like a thin scar. He then laughed, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yes, well," I breathed, "That failed, didn't it?" He chuckled once more, _what a lovely sound_ I thought. _Wait…. What. _I mentally slapped myself. _What the hell, brain?_

"It would appear so." He pulled his hood down off of his head, and strode towards me. He was quite an attractive man; with black hair – much like mine – pulled back into a low ponytail and deep brown eyes with an angular jaw line and high cheek bones. He stopped and held out a hand, "Ezio. Ezio Auditore da Firenze."

I grabbed his hand and shook it, "Alessa Romano."

He muttered my last name softly. So softly, I almost didn't hear him. It was like he was reminding himself of something. He then looked me over momentarily, then rested his eyes on my face, "You're quite the fighter Mrs. Romano."

I held up a hand to stop him, "It's _Ms. _I am not married. Also, please, just call me Alessa."

He grabbed my hand once more and brought it up to his face, "You mean you are not married?" He brought his lips down onto the back of my hand, "How is someone as beautiful as you still single?"

I scoffed, "How many women have you used _that _line on?" He dropped my hand, and I crossed my arms, looking at him pointedly.

"_Signora_, you've got me all wrong." He said with a smirk, and a playful glint in his eye, "It was a simple question.

I rolled my eyes, "_Anyways_, why did you want to see me?"

His playful look left and his smirk disappeared. "As I was saying, that was quite the fight you put up back there. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

I dropped my hands back to my sides and hesitated to answer, "From my brother." My gaze drifted to the floor, and my voice dropped low, "That was not me at my best back there. I could have taken them all."

His voice dropped as well, "Hey, I know what it's like. You couldn't have taken on all of them and lived to tell the tale. Believe me, I know."

I shifted from one foot to another. "Why did you bring me here?" I said with my normal pitch.

"Because If I left you there you would be dead. Your wounds would have killed you, had I not found you. Besides-" He seemed to stop himself, his eyes fixed on my neck. The next moment, his hand shot forward at my mother's pendant. He lifted it to eye level and his voice dropped back down an octave or two, "Where did you get this?"

I glared at him, "My mother." I then looked down at my pendant and my eyes widened with realization; the symbol on my pendant was the same symbol that was on the rug, curtain, and flags!

"What was your mother's name?" He then asked suddenly.

"Rosa Ramini was her maiden name. But when she got married it was changed to Rosa Romano." I answered slowly.

"And your father?"

"Malo Romano."

His eyes widened suddenly and he looked back at me. "You mean to tell me… they had _kids_?"

I held up my hand, "Whoa, Ezio was it? Slow the hell down. What are you talking about? What's got you so worked up over my parents?"

"You mean, you don't know?" I shook my head impatiently. "Rosa Ramini and Malo Romano were two of the best and most known Assassins in all of _Roma_."

"Assassins? No, no. You must have them mixed up with somebody else."

"No. '_l'ombra Nera_' was what Rosa would call herself. '_Il Lupo_' was what Malo was known as. My father knew them personally, before they were married. He said they could kill anyone without them even knowing it. But after fifteen years of dedicating themselves to the order, the two just disappeared. Everyone assumed they were dead. No one would have guessed that they had _kids_!" Suddenly he stopped and looked me dead in the eyes, "Then that must mean _you _are _their _child!"

"I'm sorry, hold on. So you mean to tell me that my normal Italian and French parents were_ assassins_?" He nodded, "No, no. I'm sorry to disappoint, but there must be a mistake."

He glared at me for a moment and his voice dropped low, "So you're telling me that your parents _just so happened _to have the same exact names as two of the most known assassins to have belonged to the order, _and _your mother _just so happened _to have the same pendant that harbors our order's symbol?"

I crossed my arms once more, _that does seem a bit coincidental_, I thought. I held my hands up in defeat, "Okay, so say I theoretically believe all of this, _messare_. What happens now? Do I walk out of here and pretend that I never even heard of your "order", or am I held captive by you because I, "know too much"?" I said sarcastically, putting air quotes on some of the words.

He chuckled, "While that second option is rather .tempting, I was actually hoping you'd want to join us. It would be an honor to recruit the daughter of two of the best assassin's." He said with a smirk.

My hands dropped to my sides once more, "I'm sorry, what? You want me," I pointed to myself, "To join you," I pointed to him. He nodded. I smiled, _This might actually be a good opportunity to join something and do something more, than just steal from stingy merchants. Plus I could learn how to protect myself better. Actually, the thought of having a warm bed every night doesn't sound too bad of an idea, either._ _Wait- _My thoughts suddenly halted, "Who is it that we would be assassinating, exactly?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Templars. Servants of the Borgia, as I like to think of them." He answered with a glint of… _something_ in his eyes.

I grinned darkly, _This will be good. I can finally take revenge on those bastards._ "You, _ser _Ezio, have just recruited yourself another assassin."

He smiled widely, "Wonderful. I'll show you to your new quarters."

He gestured to the archway at the end of the room. I started walking, but then stopped suddenly and turned around, I picked up the odd looking dagger and placed it back on the weapon rack and flashed a smile towards Ezio, "Wouldn't want that laying around."

He laughed, "Indeed." I strode towards the archway, with Ezio in pursuit. He kept at an even pace beside me, and led me down several halls. On our way to our destination, we passed several other people, all dressed in similar robes like the ones I seen earlier, all shooting us weird glances. "So!" Ezio stated once we stopped outside of a door much like the bathroom door, "You said you had a brother? You were not an only child?" I nodded, "So the Romano's had two children." He muttered to himself. He opened the door, and I stepped in. He walked in and closed the door after him.

I took a quick look around the room; the walls here were red, with a black lining at the bottom of the walls. The floors were a tan color with an average-sized bed pushed against one of the walls, and another bed on the other side, two dressers were pushed beside each bed. A large wardrobe sat on the other side of the bed, and near the corner of the other wall sat a moderate-sized bookshelf with a lounge chair next to it. On the opposite side of the room was a door that I assumed led into a private bathroom.

"You'll be staying here with your roommate, Isis. Good luck with her," He chuckled.

I looked at him with a confused stare, "O-okay. So when do I start training?"

"Eager one, are we? Whenever you stop walking so stiffly, come see me – _If _I am here." He then backed up a bit smiled, "And please, make yourself at home. We're glad to have you in our ranks." He did a little bow, and exited the area.

I watched after him for a few moments and then shook my head, grinning. _I wonder how many recruits he's used that line on…_ I mentally laughed. I sauntered over to the bed that looked unused and flopped down on it. I crossed my arms behind my head, which was a bad Idea, since I couldn't really move my injured arm. So instead, I crossed one arm behind my head and draped my injured arm over my stomach. I couldn't help but think of that last line he told me, _'__We're glad to have you in our _ranks'. I suddenly felt a sense of belonging. _I'll make you proud mom, and dad. _I closed my eyes when I felt my nose starting to burn, and the back of my eyes stinging. _No. No crying. Focus. I need to focus. _I sighed; maybe this is where I belong. I think god brought me here for a reason… to live up to my parent's legacy… _If they have one,_ I scoffed. For all I know, that Ezio man could've been lying to me, telling me what I wanted to hear, to get me to join their ranks. I scowled. I sat up and threw my legs over the side of the bed and sat up, _I bet that's what he did. He said his father was close friends with my parents. _I thought back hard to any friends my parents had. Sifting through memories in my head like files, I quickly remembered one man who would come over from time to time and talk about things with my parents. Things that my brother and I were always pushed out of the room for. I remember we would sit out in the garden and guess what it was they were talking about. I laughed slightly at the memory of him suggesting that it was some sort of mind control device they were plotting to build, to use on nobles, so they would throw out their riches in the streets for the poor. _Now that I think back on it, I realize how dumb that sounded_. My laughter suddenly turned into anger and I grabbed the knife I always kept hidden in my boot and tossed it at the door with a growl. I walked over to the foot at the bed and sat of the edge of it, facing the door. My eyes widened and I almost face-palmed, _why didn't I use that in the fight two days ago? _I growled at my own stupidity and stood up, throwing my hands up in the air as I did so.

I stalked over towards the door and yanked the knife out of it and walked over to my dresser. Placing the knife down on the top of it, I pulled off my boots and placed them next to the dresser, on the floor. Suddenly a thought hit me, _what happened to those boots I stole? _I sighed; _probably fell on my escape attempt from the guards. _I dropped my head, _I need new clothes_. I picked up my knife once more and chucked it at the door again, using my left hand since my right arm was wounded. On several occasions I missed the door because of my right hand being my dominant side. I threw it a couple more times, before I finally got fed up with my constant missing and placed the weapon back onto the dresser. I rummaged through the dresser's drawers and found them all to be empty except for one. I picked up the piece of charcoal and the papers and sat crissed-crossed on the bed and began to sketch the outline of three faces – a handsome man on the left, a small girl in the middle, and a beautiful woman on the right. All three of them close together, looking straight ahead, like they're looking at the beholder. The man and the woman being about the age of thirty, the little girl about ten, all smiling widely. I smiled while I worked, my hand dragging my hand across the paper in long fluid movements. I worked off of memory, shaping the eyes, nose, lips, and contours of their faces to the best of my ability. Once I finished with the faces I drew the "skeleton" of their upper bodies, since that's all that would fit on the paper. The little girls arms draped over her parent's shoulders, and the parents both having their arms protectively around the girl's middle. I drew their shoulders and the top of their clothing before I found myself yawning. Carefully, I placed the papers down onto the dresser with the charcoal sitting next to it and pulled back the covers before laying back into the large, rather fluffy pillows and closed my eyes.

It was long before sleep would come to me, thoughts of my parents and my brother plagued my mind. Accompanied with thoughts of what my new life would bring. Before letting sleep take over, one thought rang throughout my head: _What did you get yourself into, Alessa?_

* * *

><p><strong>PHEW. DONE. Now take a breather. Did you take it? Good. <strong>

**Ezio: So... my laugh is a lovely sound, hmm, _bella donna_?**

**Alessa: Sh-Shut up... I... erm... no. GAH. DAMN YOU JAFS. You made me sound like a giggling school-girl. -_-**

**Me: I do my best. ;D**

**Alessa: It's not** "_What the hell, brain?_" **It's, "What the hell, JAFS?".**

**Me: I love you too, Alessa.**

**Alessa: Go to Hell.**

**Me: See you there.**

**Alessa: **Stalks off, grumbling****

**Ezio: **Smirks** So... I guess it's just you and me now... ;)**

**Me: Don't even think about it.**

**Altair: So... I'm related to _that? _**Points at Ezio****

**Me: **sigh** Afraid so.**

**Ezio: **feigns offence** _Signora! _You wound me with your cruel, cruel words!**

**Me: **Rolls eyes** Whatever. ****So anyways... there's this lonely little button at the bottom of the page... It just needs a hug... like-**

**Alex Mercer: No, no. Don't even bring me into this. I'll consume you all.**

**Me: **Huffs** FINE. Hug the button by clicking on it. It'll brake out into a huge smile sorta like - :D. PLUS. It'll love you forever. Isn't that great?(: It won't be Forever Alone anymore. **

**~JAFS Signing off.**


End file.
